winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 77 - Square swing savages
Lorem here reporting~ It's a nice day to head out today, the tavern was a bit empty tonight so I had a romantic dinner with Ulfgar (Ulfgar: excuse me?). We saw Ian and decided to let him voluntarily join us on this exciting day out (Ian: Stop dragging me!). Direction: South East Terrain: Prairie + cliff to a swamp We went to explore the prairie. There's a cliff on the side of the prairie and from the cliff, the swamp is visible. Just looking at the cliff reminds me of the chilly encounter a few days ago with those flipping mist induced flipping transforming koala bears that flip us right in the flipper (words slightly edited for the sake of family-friendly content) After walking for a while, we got ambushed by some wargs. While we're fending off the wargs, a badger decided to join and help us. Ah I didn't know that a badger can be that friendly (where's Ian by the way? He's probably hiding somewhere between the reeds, they're on the same height as him) We managed to chase off the wargs, one of them seems eager to play so I decided to welcome his invitation to chase him, I'm pretty sure both of us are having so much fun running around. Then the warg suddenly jumped through the cliff, bounced itself of a tree and gone under the cliff. Nooooo, why did you leave me, I thought we had so much fun. Wait what, he disappeared under the cliff? How is it possible? But of course, It's a magical warg!! (Ulfgar: Eyyy!! Looks like there's a hidden passage under the cliff. Let's check it out) Oh, by the way, Ian is back and he's currently standing next to a unicorn, didn't know that unicorns live in the prairie. Oh well. Right after that, Ian heroically decided to scale himself down to check the hidden passage under the cliff (Ian: I did not consent to this!!) We scaled Ian down and he found out that there's a square-shaped passage under the cliff with some kind of barrier in front on it. Ian tried to touch the barrier and apparently it bounced him back and gave him some scratches. Poor Ian, his sacrifice will be remembered (Ian: I knew this will happened!!) Slowly the mist came creeping up and we can see that part of the barrier disappeared when the mist touched it. We scaled down and decided that we can just wait until the mist opened enough space for us to crawl in, easy peasy. Ian is still yapping how we should just leave because the mist is bad news but Ulfgar scoffed and told him that everything's fine and that we should explore the hidden passage. It's only mist, what the worst thing that can live inside the mist (feels like I'm forgetting something important here). Something jumped out of the trees near the cliff!! It's the flipping transforming flipping koala flipping bears!! Ian is now trying to shake them off while swinging on the rope, such braveness, even Ulfgar nodded in agreement (Ian: Could you guys just help!!). After some beating, Ian lost his consciousness and kyaaahhhh, the koalas are now heading my way, one of them is now clinging on my rope!! In a panic, I barely managed to grab Ian while he's slipping down his rope and the other koala is still clutching on his body. Maybe I should just let them fall down together, it's easier that way... (Ian: Oyyyyy!!!) I swang Ian together with the koala and they landed safely through the opening on the passage. Ulfgar also managed to swang himself in. Through some sheer strength, I managed to shake the koala that's hanging on my rope off and it fell down the cliff with some vengeance on its eyes. After some panicking, Ulfgar managed to knock the other koala off the cliff and I managed to swing myself into the passage through the openings on the barrier. After taking some breathes, we also pat Ian off out of his unconsciousness. Huff, that was close. (Ian: What did I tell you guys before?? Let's wait for the mist they said, it will be fun they said...) We continued our way through the passage and our path was blocked by a big door with an arch that has writings on it. Ian refused to touch it while Ulfgar danced around the door and made some notes on the writing. There's a panel beside the door so seems like there's a certain mechanics to open it... maybe it has some trap... maybe we have to decipher the writings... how about... (Ulfgar: Oy! I touched the door and it opens, let's go) Oh... that was easy. We entered the door and found ourselves looking at a long stone hallway. There's a fork leading to the right and I can see doors on the right hallway. There are torches flickering on the wall and the walls are covered with neatly stacked bricks. Did the monsters in this continent manage to learn masonry? I looked at the main hallway and it's covered with red carpet. The red carpet stops abruptly near the door and before the forks. Ulfgar crouched down to check the ripped end of the carpet, he said that it seems like it's not a clean rip. On the end of the passage, we can see vaguely that there are 2 armors statue standing side by side. I can also see a big painting on the wall and... is that... something is shiny there... (Ulfgar: IS THAT A SWOOORRDDDD??!!) Oh, there's a sword over there, I want to check it out!! Ian looks uncomfortable, he definitely knew that both of us really wants to check that sword. Who doesn't?? IT'S A SWORD!! Ulfgar keeps urging us to check it out while Ian keeps protesting. In the end, we decided not to, we are very thoughtful of our Ian (Ian: Now you say that??). I glanced for the second time at the carpeted hallway. Wait, were those armors there from the beginning, seems like they moved a bit closer to us? Hmm..., I think I just remembered them wrong. We decided to check the other stone passage. All of the rooms are empty so nothing is interesting. They also have no doors and windows, weird... there's one that is has closed door but no matter what we do, it's not bulging. We found a stair and went down to the second floor. Another hallway with more rooms. We went into a room and something smells in this room. It's the smell of something rotting away but the source is not near. Ian looked around and found a hole in the ceiling. The hole is only big enough for one person to pass. We discuss what to do about the hole and decided that Ian should go check it out since he's small and sneaky (Ian: But of course...). I helped Ian into the hole and I can hear him dragging his-self along the passage. This will take a while, I guess I'll just doze off a bit while staring at the wall here... |'Starring:' }} | and Featuring: }} | Locations Visited: }}